


No Inclination to Share

by charleybradburies



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Community: fan_flashworks, Community: femslash100, Community: femslashagenda, Dildos, Dom/sub Play, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female-Centric, Femslash, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Past Relationship(s), Power Dynamics, Power Play, Pulp, Royalty, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless, Smut, Strap-Ons, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Table Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"I don't think you've <i>ever</i> met a woman like me."</i><br/>fan flashworks | #74: rough<br/>femslash100 / femslash100100 | lesbian pulp fiction titles, prompt no. 21: the passion game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Inclination to Share

_“Spontaneity,” Diana had answered someone, many weeks ago, between and before many other interviews and interrogations. “If I were to have a partner, we’d need not be boring.”_

Honestly and upon contemplation, it’s not surprising that finality presents itself when Lois takes her by surprise, on a quiet, sunny, otherwise lazy Sunday afternoon, angling her upper body down against the cold wood of a table. Diana spreads her legs apart as best she can, rubbing clumsily against the hard plastic cock behind her ass as Lois pushes up her short skirt. 

_**Someone** _ _talked to Clark._

“Good girl, princess,” coos Lois, leaning over her with a tight grip on her hips and reaching down to move Diana’s legs farther apart - far enough apart that she has to press her weight against the table to be sure she’ll stay upright. 

“What a good goddess...” Lois continues, rotating her hips to slide the dildo down Diana’s slit, only the thin crotch of her panties between them.

“I’d think you would know me better than _that_ by now, sister,” Diana jests, turning her head to her side to look back at Lois - dressed, still, in office clothing...sex toy notwithstanding.

“Oh, please, princess, enlighten me,” Lois smirks at her, “...but I may yet get you on your best behavior.”

Diana rolls back the elastic of her panties; it’s an ineffective attempt to take them off, but it makes her point. 

“I’ll see you try.”


End file.
